


Perfect Pets - The breaking of Harley and Ivy

by poorricklessbastard



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Fucking, Chastity Device, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Large Cock, Leather, Leather Kink, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Nipple Licking, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Submission, Sexual Slavery, Shaving, Shower Sex, Showers, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard
Summary: Bruce is tired of dealing with Ivy and Harley's never ending criminal activities. Instead of throwing them in Arkham yet again, he's taken them both back to the batcave to live as his personal slaves. He decided that chastity devices are his best method for breaking both women and only after they submit themselves completely do they earn some freedoms. Harley doesn't last long but Ivy seems totally set on defence until the bitter end. How long can she last once she is forced to watch Harley enjoy the benefits of submitting to her new master?Only after both women have submitted themselves over to him completely can he move on to the next part of his plan...using them as breeding stock. Since both women have taken so much from Gotham, Bruce has decided its time they give something back. What better way to repay the city then to provide its next generation of crime fighters? What kind of trouble could they possibly get up to with bulging pregnant stomachs and tits fat with milk?Comments and suggestions on what you'd like to see are always welcome. Comments often inspire me when I'm out of ideas so please leave em if you liked this and want more.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley & Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Broken Harley and defiant Ivy

Harley jumped to her feet when she heard the unmistakable sound of the batmobile engine roaring in the distance. Bruce was almost home and she couldn't contain her excitement. She reached for the top of her long boots with trembling fingers and pulled them up until they were as snug as possible around the middle of her white thighs. Harley then adjusted her corset, tightening several of the buckles on the front and pulling it down slightly away from the bottom of her exposed breasts. Bruce had designed the outfit for her and it match her original costume in colour and pattern design. She flashed a quick glance into a large mirror hanging on the wall and spun herself around on the ball of one heeled foot. The shiny red and black material reflected the strong lights pointing down at her from high above in the cave. The metal lock on the chastity belt that ran between her legs and around both hips jingled softly as she skipped towards up the stairs.

"He's home Ivy!" she called out loudly. Harley looked down at her toned body and felt heat rising in her stomach. Today was the day Bruce had promised to reward her for good service. It had been seven long weeks since Harley had last had an orgasm and the insides of her thighs were slick around her belt with anticipation. She wondered what he reward might be, trying not to let herself believe it involved having her belt removed. She wanted that more than anything but would be more than happy with a chance to show Bruce what a good little girl Harley could be on her knees. She'd suck him dry if given the chance and then maybe he'd take the belt off her and fuck her properly. It had been such a wild couple of weeks that even the sounds of the batmobile approaching was enough to get her wet.

The day she and Ivy had both been captured together by Batman seemed like a lifetime ago. They'd both awoken in the batcave with these belts covering their privates, much to the anger of both women. Batman had been eerily calm as he explained that they were now his pets and they needed to be trained. Both women had been defiant at first, vowing to kill Batman for this and that neither of them would ever sink low enough to call him master.

While Ivy had yet to change her tune, Harley was now singing a different song entirely. She put it down to her obsession with masturbating at least twice a day, but the cage had been a nightmare from the start. Both women had been fitted with tracking collars that also would prevent them from stepping foot outside of designated areas of the batcave but the belt was the real problem. No amount of grinding or sliding or trying to wedge fingers underneath had even come close to getting her off. After a week her and Ivy had wrapped themselves together in tangle of legs to try and get some satisfaction. Nothing worked and each time they tried and failed had only made the desire grow hotter.

Bruce had made it very clear that he alone was now in charge of the sex between Harley and Ivy's legs and only his permission would allow them some relief. While Harley had broken a while back, Ivy was as determined as ever to see Bruce Wayne (as he revealed himself to be) burn for this. She was a goddess and not some slut that needed a man to give her permission to have orgasms.

Harleen had begun trying to make herself useful around the cave while Bruce was out in hopes that this might win points of favour for her. She'd prepare meals, tidy up after him and generally speak to Bruce with respect whenever he called upon her. Her aggression melted away and gave way to desperation. Eventually she'd begun offering to help Bruce out of his cape and cowl, massaging his muscles and soaking in the sight of his chiselled body. He'd shown no shame in his nakedness in front of either woman, telling them that they should try to become familiar with his body.

Both Ivy and Harley had received the same type of outfit, only differing in colour and pattern design. A tight leather corset wrapped around both women's stomachs, stopping below their naked breasts. That was the only thing one could consider an article of clothing that they were permitted apart from the long leather boots and collars. Harley had felt ashamed of herself for taking to the new uniform so quickly. With her blonde hair in high pigtails, she felt extremely sexy and this only worsened her need for some sort of sexual gratification. She'd given up on trying to stop herself from staring at the long, thick cock that hung between Bruce's legs. She didn't see the point after a short while and images of it had started to fill her dreams thereafter.

She had treated it like an accident the first time her hand brushed against Bruce's penis. He hadn't been fooled into believing the touch was accidentally and had immediately grasped her wrist and returned the hand to his crotch. That was the first time she had jerked him off as Ivy watched with a look of shock on her face. Bruce had stood, staring down into Harley's eyes as her fingers wrapped around his growing size. She'd never seen him completely hard and both she and Ivy had agreed later it was the biggest dick either of them had ever seen. She'd slowly began pumping his cock with her hand as he stood perfectly still. Only a subtle change in his breathing let Harley know he was enjoying it as she had used some of her spit as lubricant and began to pick up speed. He'd come without warning, shooting long ropes of thick semen onto the floor of the batcave. Harley was stunned at just how much he had apparently been saving up and wondered what it might taste like. Bruce had left without a word and only stopped to throw a towel at Ivy, instructing her to clean his mess up and calling her a "good girl".

Ivy had ranted about the humiliation of that afternoon for four days straight.

Harley on the other hand had taken the hint straight to heart. Every chance she got she would try to touch Bruce in some way. She'd begun regularly massaging his wide shoulders as he sat at the batcomputer for hours on end. She was always sure to try and press her large breasts and his back and neck as she worked, hoping it might spur him into action. Nothing had worked since that first time she'd gotten to stroke him to completion and she was desperate to feel the warm thickness of his manhood again.

Ivy busied herself with whatever small task she could find but tried her best to stay as far away from Bruce as possible ever since suffering her first real punishment at his hands. He'd asked her to fetch him a drink and she'd throw the full cup of cold water into his face when he extended his hand to take it. Harley has gasped but Bruce's face did not change. Seeing the cold hard stare from his steely blue eyes had made Ivy regret her action almost immediately as the water dripped down his face.

He'd said nothing as he got to his feet and quickly grabbed Ivy's wrist in a painfully tight grip. He'd spun the green skinned woman around and in a flash had her wrists trapped together in a pair of handcuffs. Ivy had kicked wildly as Bruce lowered himself and reached around her hips, hoisting her onto a broad shoulder like she was a child. Harley had followed closely as he carried her off to the bedroom at the far end of the cave. He'd spoken with a calmness that had frightened both Ivy and Harley as he had explained that she must be punished for disobedience.

"You're a prideful woman, Ivy. That will need to be stripped away and redesigned. Instead of feeling pride in yourself, you will learn to feel it in providing me pleasure and seeing that I am satisfied." Bruce had said as he tossed the woman onto her back on the bed. He crawled on top of her, seating himself just above her belly button and pressing her down into the mattress with his weight. "Maybe a real taste of humiliation will help you see the error of your ways." he said, quickly pulling his belt free from around his waist.

Ivy struggled but was helpless to try and throw off the powerful man atop her. She strained against the cuffs pinned behind her back as Bruce wrapped his belt around her breasts and pulled it tight, crushing the massive green mounds together. Bruce had then pulled his pants down, freeing his massive prick and turning to Harley. "In that small side table you will find a bottle of lubricant. Please get it for me, Harley."

She had fumbled the bottle, nearly dropping it as she'd handed it to him. Bruce squirted some lube onto his large shaft before drizzling more down onto Ivy's naked chest. He then pulled his hips backwards and lined up the head of his cock between Ivy's breasts, below the belt that forced them together. Slowly he began sliding his cock in the warm crevice of Ivy's bound tits. Ivy strained to look down to see the massive swollen head of his penis gilding up and down between her breasts. Before she had even realised what his plan had been he was in the throws of tit fucking her.

Bruce gripped a handful of her red hair and forced her to watch him work, pointing her face down towards his throbbing member as he pumped between her tits. After a few minutes he had grunted and told Ivy she was about to get what she really deserved. Ivy had closed her eyes but heard him moan as a blast of warm sticky fluid splashed against the middle of her face. He had kept pumping his hips backwards and forwards until he was totally spent and Ivy's face was covered in his seed. It dripped from her nose down onto her lips and from her chin down onto her chest. Ivy was powerless to stop the strong smell of his release from filling her nostrils.

Ivy noticed Harley in the corner of the room, one hand between her thighs as she desperately tried to create any sort of friction. Bruce held her head firmly in place by her long red hair for several minutes as the white fluid cooled and ran down her face. Ivy didn't speak in fear of further punishment but also to avoid any of the cum on her face from getting into her mouth, but he spoke to her. He growled down at Ivy, tugging painfully on her hair as he spoke. "You look even sexier covered in my cum, Ivy. Please give me another excuse to paint that pretty little face of yours. I wanted to do this at your own pace but if you force my hand, I will make you regret it. The next time you pull a stunt like that I'll paddle your ass so hard it will be red for a week."

Eventually he'd gotten off the woman and told her to go and shower. Ivy had burned with a white hot rage over the embarrassment she had felt but also thought she would be better off if she avoided angering him until she figured out a way out of here. Harley couldn't help but feel jealous of the attention that had been paid to Ivy that day and vowed to be the first to earn his cock inside her.

All these memories raced through Harley's mind as the batmobile roared to a stop in front of her and she heard the hiss of its canopy beginning to open. "Welcome home, B-man!" she said joyfully.


	2. Harley's reward and Ivy's jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce reward Harley for her good behaviour and tells her his plan. Ivy is outraged at the news but also is beginning to grow jealous of the two's growing intimacy.

Bruce stepped out from the drivers seat of the batmobile in silence as Harley waited impatiently. Ivy leaned against a pillar and watched the two from a distance, angry flaring up in her at the very site of the cape and cowl she'd learned to despise over the years. 

Harley tried her best not to mumble as she spoke to the dominant figure standing before her. "Did...did ya have a good night fighting crime, B-man? Ivy and I have been tidying up while you were out." she said as her hand absentmindedly rubbed at the belt secured around her wide hips. 

Bruce flipped his cowl backwards off his face and approached the blonde. "It was good, Harley. Thank you for asking and you don't need to worry that I've forgotten my promise to reward you tonight for all your good behaviour lately. I haven't forgotten and I need to release some tension after a stressful night. Would you like to help me with that, Harley?"

A wide grin spread across her face as she nodded quickly. "Yes!" she blurted out. "Please take your stress out on me, Bruce." Harley said, locking her hands together and pressing her naked chest out towards him. 

Bruce slipped a hand from one of his gloves and reached out to firmly grip one of her breasts. He squeezed it, enjoying the weight and fullness as Harley's lips parted with a low moan. It had been so long since she'd been touched like this and her body was craving it badly. 

"And what about you, Ivy" he called out to the red head that was keeping her distance. "Do you think Harley deserves a reward even though you're not getting one?"

Ivy folded her arms with a scowl before replying. "Sure, go ahead and fuck the little slut all night for all I care. Won't change a thing for me." She was shocked at the words coming from her own mouth after the last time she'd been so disrespectful and even more shocked that the nervousness she felt was making her aroused. Something about this place...about him was doing something to her mind. 

Bruce brushed past Harley and walked over to stand directly in front of Ivy, who cowered slightly under his gaze. "I'd choose your words a little more carefully, Ivy. One more outburst like that and you'll be punished is that clear?" He stared down at her as she avoided eye contact. "Yes, sir" she eventually whispered back to him after a minute of silence. 

Bruce seemed satisfied with the small act of submission for now as he turned back to Harley. "You will be rewarded Harley but you haven't earned relief from your belt just yet." Harley's heart sank slightly and she cursed herself for getting her hopes up like that. She had figured he probably just wanted to enjoy her mouth this time and had tried to make peace with that fact but now she'd known she'd only been lying to herself. She was happy for the opportunity to prove herself but knew nothing would truly satisfy her until she felt him inside her pussy. 

Bruce turned back to Ivy and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. Harley couldn't hear what was being said but the expression of shock and disgust on Ivy's face was a good indication it was something the red head wasn't thrilled to be hearing. Ivy nodded angrily as Bruce finished saying whatever he was telling her in secret. "I'll go and prepare the room, sir" Ivy said through gritted teeth as she tried her best to not stomp off. 

She set off in the direction of the bedroom and Harley heard her grumbling as she past by. "...goddamn depraved men treating me like some servant to tend to his whores...I swear I will..." 

"Harley!" Bruce called out, snapping her attention away from Ivy's ramblings. "I need to shower before we begin, would you like to join me?"

Her eyes lit up and she rushed over towards him. "Yes, sir! I would love to do that!" She'd been cleaning and dusting for hours and was also in need of a shower. She didn't know what Bruce was planning but she wanted to be clean for whatever it was. He took her hand and led her into the large shower area before instructing her to strip. Harley stripped off her long boots and quickly unfastened her corset, folding everything into a neat pile for later. She stood before her master with only her collar and chastity belt covering her nakedness. 

Bruce turned on the hot water before looping an arm around Harley and effortlessly lifting her into the shower. She let the warm water run down her face as Bruce watched and stripped out of this batsuit. Harley bit her lip as she stared at the semi-hard cock that dangled between Bruce's legs as she stepped towards her, now completely naked. She wanted so badly to reach out at touch it.

The shower was large and easily fit both of them but Harley was desperate for skin on skin contact as she clung to him in the rising steam. She could feel his cock hardening as it pressed against the inside of her thigh. Bruce lifted her chin up towards him with a finger and kissed her softly on the mouth. The softness soon turned to hungry desperation and Harley's tongue began exploring his mouth. Her lips were soft and Bruce gripped both of her ass cheeks in his hands firmly as he enjoyed the taste of her mouth. 

Harley was panting when they finally broke the kiss. She wasn't sure she'd ever been more turned on in her entire life and if not for the water of the shower she was sure Bruce could look at the soaking mess between her thighs and know how desperate she was for him to take her. 

Bruce gently turned Harley and pressed her against the clear glass of the showers wall. Her breasts pressed flush against the surface, flattening them and pressing her hard nipples inward. He wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed hard enough to force Harley into drawing raspy breath. 

"Are you ready to surrender your body over to me?" Bruce growled into her ear as Harley's heart jumped. "You haven't earned the right to come yet, but you can still provide me with pleasure." He rubbed his thumb over Harley's anus through the round hole built into her chastity belt and she shuddered. His hand at her throat tightened its grip and Harley closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Bruce probing her most private area. She felt dirty even as the hot water cleaned her skin and pasted her blonde hair down around her shoulders and neck.

"Y-yes!" Harley gasped as she felt the thumb push past her tight entrance. "Use me for your pleasure." she choked around past the fingers around her windpipe. 

Bruce slipped his digit free and Harley immediately missed the feeling of it as he stepped out of the shower to dry himself. "Come, Harley. Ivy is waiting."

Harley stepped out of the shower after him and looked up into his blue eyes. "Ivy?" she said with a puzzled look on her face. 

He smiled down at her. "Ivy's prepared the bedroom for us and has something you will need to wear for our time session." 

As soon as both of them were dry he led her to the bedroom where Ivy was waiting. She was holding some sort of shiny black piece of clothing in one hand and a clear plastic bottle of liquid in the other and she looked pissed. 

Bruce nodded at Ivy who approached Harley and squirted oil over her shoulders and chest. She rubbed the slick substance into the blondes skin, covering her arms and breasts before turning her attention to her back. Ivy worked in silence and Harley could feel the rage vibrating off her as well as something else. Was it jealousy? She wondered how long Ivy could possibly hold out for, trapped inside the tight cage surrounding her privates. 

One she had coated Harley's entire upper torso she took a knee and began applying more to her legs. She used the oil generously on her inner thighs and every area around her sex that she could access. Once she was satisfied every inch of the woman's voluptuous body was slick with the oil, Ivy stood and unfolded the black shiny piece of clothing in her other hand. Harley saw it was made of tight black latex and was covered in several straps and buckles. She saw two long sleeves for her arms and turned to allow Ivy to placed it on her like a jacket, position the redhead behind her back. 

"No" Bruce said softly. It goes on from the front."

Harley turned and slid her arms into the latex coverings, this time facing Ivy. Her hands didn't reach the end of either sleeve and she finally understood the purpose of its design. Ivy gathered up the dangling ends of each sleeve and pulled Harley arms across one an other over her chest. She gathered the straps that dangled from the end of each and began buckling them behind the blondes back. 

Harley had worn a straight jacket before but never one made of such tight fitting material. She was thankful for the oil on her skin that allowed her to slide and adjust to the restrictive material. Ivy tightened both straps firmly and Harley tested her limits, barely able to move her arms more than an inch or two with how tightly they have been secured. 

Harley noticed Bruce had grown stiff while watching her put on the jacket. She bit her lip as she stared down at this long and thick cock. 

Bruce walked over to now bound Harley and held out a rubber ball with two straps dangling from its sides. "Open your mouth" he instructed her. Harley spread her jaw open as far as she could as Bruce pushed the black ball past her teeth before securing the straps around the back of her head, pinning her hair to her neck. He then lowered himself and quickly swung Harley over his shoulder before effortlessly carrying the girl across the room to the bed.

Bruce tossed her down on the soft sheets face first before gripping her hips tightly and pulled them towards the side of the bed. He stood behind her, Harley's legs folded at the knees with her ass positioned on the edge of the bed facing him. 

"Ivy, eat her ass and get her ready" Bruce spoke loudly. Harley turned her head to look back at him as the redhead approached and knelt behind her. Ivy felt humiliated as she stared at Harley's exposed hole. Even more she felt embarrassed that her own arousal had cause her inner thighs to slicken with her juices. Ivy prayed Bruce would not notice as she slowly licked the puckered hole in front of her mouth. She heard Harley moaning softly as she worked her tongue up and down, tasting the oil on her skin.

A hand gripped Ivy by her long red hair and pressed her face forward. Ivy burned with shame as her tongue pushed past Harley's entrance and into the woman's rectum. She felt hot warmth on her tongue as the tight grip on her hair slowly began rocking her backwards and forwards. Ivy held her tongue stiffly pointed outwards as Bruce her to penetrate Harley at a steady pace. Her spit began coating Harley and her tongue slid in and out more easily after a short amount of time. 

Harley moaned louder and drooled around the gag in her mouth down onto the sheets. Her face was pressed sideways against the soft fabric with no way to use her arms for support. She was helpless and at the mercy of the two people behind her. She wish desperately she could slide one of her hands down between her wet thighs and rub herself as Ivy worked her tongue in and out of her. Harley knew she'd instantly come if she was able to create even a small amount of friction on her clit. 

Ivy yelped as the hand gripping her hair jerked her away from Harley, tossing her backwards onto her hands and knees. 

"You're job is done, Ivy. Now I want you to sit and watch as I use this little slut like she so desperately wants." Bruce spoke.

He stepped behind Harley and rubbed his shaft over her left ass cheek, covering it in the oil from her skin. Harley sucked in a breath and held it in anticipation as she felt the large head of his dick being pressed against her entrance. With little care for her discomfort, Bruce pressed forward as Harley tightly squeezed her eyes shut and continued to hold her breath. 

Harley was tight but Bruce applied steady pressure until her felt her ass hole beginning to open up for his large member. Harley squirmed against her jacket as she felt herself being impaled by the massive appendage. Inch by inch he forced more of himself inside the struggling blonde as she bit down hard on the rubber ball in her mouth. She cried out against the gag as she was stretched painfully wide by his girth. Bruce continued until he was entirely inside the woman, pausing to let her adjust to the penetration. 

He turned to stare into Ivy's eyes as she held himself buried inside the blonde bent in front of him. The whole in her chastity belt was just large enough to accommodate his cock Ivy knew this had not been a coincidence. He'd designed it like this, planning from the start to take either or both of them anally while keeping the belts secured. 

Harley shifted her hips on the bed as she slowly felt herself stretching to accommodate the cock inside her asshole. It took a while before the pain slowly began to give way to pleasure but eventually it did.

Bruce stood still as he instructed Harley on what he wanted. "Fuck yourself on my cock, slut" he said, slapping her ass hard with and open palm. Harley screamed against her gag before slowly beginning to pull her hips forward. She felt his cock beginning to slide backwards out of her before she backed up, pushing it back deep inside herself. She had stopped trying to stop herself from drooling and now the sheets beneath her face were slick with her spit. 

Bruce groaned as Harley began steadily moving backwards and forwards on his throbbing cock. She was incredibly tight and he loved hearing the small whimpering sound coming from her mouth, muffled by the gag. He leaned over the blonde and placed her hands on the backs of her shoulders before beginning to thrust his own hips. He held back nothing, pressing himself as deeply inside her as he could get. Each powerful thrust into her ass made Harley whimper against her gag. 

Bruce lifted a leg and place one foot on the bed beside Harley's hips. Ivy watched as he began pounding into her faster and faster, practically mounting her like a dog fucks a bitch. It was degrading and disgusting but Ivy couldn't look away. Bruce pulled himself entirely free of Harley's asshole, causing her to scream against the gag once again. He stepped onto the bed and quickly spun Harley so her lower half face him as he stood in the middle of the bed. Ivy watched his stiff cock bounce up and down as he positioned Harley onto her stomach beneath him. Bruce gripped both of the woman's ankles and pulled them upwards before pushing them backwards towards Harley's own head. Ivy watched in amazement as he folded Harley in half beneath him, pressing her ankles downwards to either side of her head.

Bruce looked into Harley's eyes and he stood over her, positioning himself at her hole once more before driving his cock downwards inside of her. Harley looked up past her own thighs as Bruce used a piledriver position to fuck her deeply. The blonde stared up into his eyes as he forced every inch of himself in and out of her now stretched hole. She let out a continuous long cry of pleasure and pain and he used her body roughly. 

Ivy felt like she watched Bruce work Harley over for an obscene amount of time. His muscular body was now slick with sweat as he continued to pound downwards into the submissive blond beneath him. Ivy secretly wished she could touch herself as she watched the two. This damn belt was getting to her and she feared what it might make her do in the future. Would she become so desperate that she would agree to serve this man? If only for him to use her and take whatever he wanted from her body? Was she actually jealous, wishing it was her tight hole being filled with that large cock? Ivy felt dizzy, no longer trusting her emotions or body in this environment. 

She watched as Harley's eyes rolled backwards in her head and listened as she tried to understand what she was trying to say around the gag in her mouth.

"Cah I 'um?" she heard the blonde pleading over and over again. Was Harley begging for permission to orgasm? If she was, Bruce did not seem willing to let her.

"No, you can't come." he said firmly. "Not until you've earned it" he growled down at the blonde folded underneath him. 

Bruce called for Ivy as he thrust faster and faster in and out of Harley's now gaping anus. "Ivy, get over here. Lean over Harley and get your face in front of my cock."

Ivy felt like she was on autopilot as she stood and approached the bed. She leaned over its side and positioned her face near Bruce's crotch. He looked down into her eyes with obvious hunger as he spoke. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." he yelled at Ivy.

He was frightening in his commanding presence and Ivy obeyed him. She parted her mouth and pushed her tongue out over her large bottom lip. Bruce gripped the base of his cock and pulled it free of Harley, aiming it directly as her face as he shouted that he was coming. Ivy closed her eyes as she listened and felt a warm splash of fluid spray the the roof of her mouth and streak across her tongue. Bruce continued to grunt and shout as more thick streams of semen sprayed into Ivy's open mouth. She almost gagged as the last one hit the back of her throat but managed to control the reflex. 

Bruce grabbed the redhead by the back of her neck and shoved his cock deep inside her open mouth. She felt the salty fluid that had gathered on her tongue suddenly forced to the back of her throat as his large cock filled her mouth. She pushed her hands against his powerful thighs and tried to pull her head back but he was too strong. He held her firmly in place as the last twitches of his orgasm spurted more cum down her throat.

Harley watched as Ivy tried to fight him off and wished it was her swallowing that hot load. He had been so close to climax and now felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as it faded away. Her gaped asshole slowly shrank back down to something near its original size. 

Bruce released Ivy after he was completely finished with her mouth and she turned her head, coughing and gagging loudly. 

"Neither of you are ready for those belts to come off" he said coldly. "Harley's much closer than you, Ivy, but still she needs to be trained more." Ivy couldn't look at him, feeling the shame burning inside her stomach as she tasted his seed in her mouth. 

Bruce stepped on the bed and turned to leave. "Clean yourselves up, I want to use Harley again before this night is over. Ivy's mouth will be where I come until I decide otherwise so you better get use to the taste of me."


	3. Breeding Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stresses of her new life in chastity are grinding Ivy down. Unable to force himself to submit, she's stuck watching Harley and Bruce spiral into a more and more intimate relationship. She's trapped between her pride, anger and the rapidly growing aching of her trapped sex.

Bruce groaned as he reclined back further in the large chair that faced his bat-computer. Soft wet gagging sounds filled the empty silence of the cave as Harley dutifully bobbed her head up and down around his throbbing cock. She'd been at it, on her knees in front of him for sometime and the thick spit hung from the bottom of her chin was proof of her efforts. Bruce gently stroked her blonde hair as she looked up at him with her large baby doll eyes. 

"That's good, Harley. You continue to impress me with your enthusiasm" Bruce said as he pushed her head downwards and forced her to take every inch of him. He breathed slowly, savouring the tight warmth of the girls throat. 

Ivy sulked in the far corner of the room and tried to ignore the lewd sounds coming from Harley. She wanted to retreat back to her room but Bruce had stopped her as she tried to leave. 

"No, Ivy. You will sit and watch how a good girl treats her master." He had said. She'd managed to avoid seeing most of what Harley was doing but the sounds had steadily grown louder and more bothersome. Bruce had offered her the chance to be the one on her knees in front of him and Ivy had scoffed at the very idea of it. As if she'd even voluntarily degrade herself like that and fit that monstrous thing in her mouth. She was a Goddess and not some common whore.

She'd been fairly surprised when Bruce had not pushed the issue when she'd turned him down. He simply moved on and asked Harley if she'd like to take Ivy's place. The ditsy girl had jumped to her feet in excitement and had been letting that bastard use her mouth for nearly an hour. Ivy thought he jaw must be very sore at this point and didn't understand why she was so grateful. He was clearly dragging this out to trying and humiliate her, like Harley wasn't good enough to get the job done and wouldn't be allowed to stop until he got bored and discarded her. 

Even more humiliating was the leash he had attached the Harley's collar as he'd walked her over to the chair. She'd been forced to follow him on her hands and knees like a dog. Ivy thought she would rather die than be subjected to something like that. She tried to push away the memory of Bruce's large cock sliding between her breasts as he loomed over her. The memory of that humiliation still burned hot in her stomach.

The belt around Ivy's private had started affecting her sleep and this only compounded her frustrations. Harley had also complained she was restless and unable to relax, both of them wound up and becoming desperate for a release. Ivy couldn't understand why some men and women voluntarily trapped themselves in devices like this. At night she dreamed of finding a way to remove the belt and grinding herself on Harley's tongue until she exploded. 

This damn belt was tight and made of some light but incredibly strong material. Nothing she had found in the cave could even scratch it, let alone damage it enough for her to slip free. She shifted her legs as she watched Harley and Bruce and sword under her breath. Her pussy was aching for contact and penetration. She'd never admit it to Harley but the previous night Ivy had tried to stimulate herself to orgasm anally with the handle of a hair brush. It had been fairly large and she'd taken a while to adjust to its size. 

She had planned to keep it slow and see how things went but after a while it had started to feel good and she'd picked up the pace. After a while Ivy had found herself laying on her side hugging a pillow and trying to grind her hip against it as she rapidly fucked her ass with the object. The pain had long ago given way to pleasure and she had to bite the pillow to keep herself from crying out. 

No matter how fast and hard she rammed the handle into herself she just couldn't get herself off. She'd gotten close a few times but without any stimulation on her clit she knew it had been a long shot. Perhaps if the object inside her ass was slightly longer and shaped different...something with a slight curve. Ivy had closed her eyes and thrown the comb against her bedroom wall after realising she was describing Bruce's dick.

She had cried bitter tears of frustration at having gotten close. The relentless aching need between her thighs had only gotten worse after that. She wondered what humiliating and degrading things Bruce might ask of her if she was to ever try and earn her freedom. Ivy felt like her skin was hot as she watched Bruce stand from his chair and walk across the cave to the bedroom, Harley following obediently as he heels on her leash. He had removed his pants and left them behind crumpled by the foot of his chair. Ivy found her eyes drawn to the swaying motion of his hard cock bouncing up and down as he walked. 

He called out to Ivy as he walked. "Ivy, their is a small pouch in my pants pocket. Please bring it to me."

She fished it free and slowly made her way over to the bedroom where Harley was laying spread out on the sheets. Bruce took the object from Ivy and pulled on the string keeping it shut. From inside it he pulled a small silver key which caught the immediate attention of both women. Harley got to her knees on the bed and was practically panting as she watched him roll the small metal object through his fingers. 

Bruce turned to Harley on the bed. "Harley, I think you have earned an hour free of your belt. I had planned on waiting you wait longer, but Ivy needs to punished for her continued disobedience. I've decided that her punishment is being forced to watch your reward."

Ivy burned with fury at his insulting tone and the fact that he knew this would be torture for her to watch. 

Harley was shaking her ass side to side on the bed and Ivy thought she looked like a bitch in heat. Damn you, Harley Quinn she swore to herself. If you weren't such a needy little slut we could have tried to get out of this mess as a team. 

"Do you remember what I told you before, Harley? About why you're here and what I plan to doing with you?" Bruce asked the blonde.

She nodded quickly "Yes, master B! You said you were sick of chasing Red and I all over Gotham and that you decided we needed to be taken as pets. You said you was gunna get up both pregnant and put little baby-bats in our bellies!" Harley sounded giddy as she described it and Ivy felt sick listening. The ache between her legs was worse than ever. 

"Is that what your gunna be doing now, Master B? You gunna use my pussy real good and fill me up?"

Harley sounded breathless with excitement and a hand had instinctively began running the spot where he clit would be if not for the belt covering it. She laid down onto her back and spread her thighs while she stared at him. "Do it, Master B. If you take this belt off you'll see how wet and desperate my cunt is." She smiled wide when she saw Bruce's cock twitch as he listened to her talk dirty. "Looks like you're ready to take this Harley for a ride, Master B."

Bruce tossed the key towards Harley who caught it out of the air. She quickly inserted it into the padlock below her bellybutton. The straps around her waist clicked free, allowing Harley to slide the belt down around her feet. She stretched her legs as wide apart as she could get them, savouring the feeling of freedom. "Oh GOD, that feels better." she nearly screamed out. 

"Ivy, I want you to lay on your back on the bed" Bruce said, shocking both women. "I want you to be part of Harley being bred."

The redhead felt tired and helpless as she laid down on the bed. "Harley, on your hands and knees. I want to you to face Ivy as I take you from behind. She gets to look into your eyes as I lay claim to your womb."

The blonde did as she told, playing her hands on the sheets to either side of Ivy's hips. She stared directly into her eyes as Bruce got to his knees behind on the bed and lined himself up with her entrance. "You can come as much as you want, Harley" he said as he pressed himself inside her. Ivy watched the girls eyes roll up towards the back of her head as the massive cock pressed forward into her wet depths. Bruce gripped her hips tightly and slowly began thrusting inside Harley, his cock slick with her juices.

Harley's first orgasm arrived almost immediately as ivy felt wetness splash against her calf. She was shuddered and grunting as Bruce began pounding her faster, not stopping as she came hard on his cock. "Ohh Fuuucckk. I'm comingggg" Harley moaned, drooling. She sprayed Bruce's cock with a blast of warm fluid as he pulled himself free and watched her pussy and asshole spasm. His hand around her hips kept her from collapsing forward onto Ivy as Bruce suddenly buried himself back inside her and continued his thrusts.

It took a while before Harley seemed to be able to get control over her body and Ivy burned with jealousy at being forced to watch this. "Oh my GOD, Red. His fucking cock! I've never come so hard in my fucking life." Harley said in between her moans. Bruce reached for both of Harley's wrists pulling her arms straight backwards to pound deeper into her pussy. Harley was now rambling incoherently as Ivy stared in amazement. "Oh..FUCK...so deeep". Her tits bounced up and down right in front of Ivy's face as Bruce fucked her. 

Gathering both of Harley's wrists in one of his large hands and folding them against the small of her back, Bruce used his free hand to slide a thumb inside her anus. She cried out at the sensation of being penetrated in both holes and knew she was about to come again. "Choke me, Red" Harley begged as she stared into her eyes. Ivy's hand moved before she could stop it and took a firm grip around the blondes throat. 

She watched as Harley's faced turned red under her grip, her breath raspy as she announced she was going to come again. Ivy waited until the very last moment before she released her grip and let Harley take a desperate gasp of air as her orgasm peeked. The sheets underneath them were soaked with a free coating of Harley's fluids as she pressed her face against Ivy's chest to muffle her screams. 

Bruce smiled and pulled his cock free before slapping her hard several times on the ass. Harley collapsed onto her stomach, shuddering and crying softly as she rode out her release. "Fuck, you're making such a mess you little slut." he said, slapping her a few more times as Harley fought to avoid passing out. He effortlessly flipped the smaller woman onto her back before lining his cock back up with her soaking hole and ramming himself back inside her. 

Harley reached back to grip Ivy's shoulders as Bruce leaned forward over her, pressing her legs backwards and getting himself as deep as possible inside her. Ivy felt his gaze and couldn't force herself to look away from it. His hard eyes stared into hers as he pounded back and forwards inside the blonde laying in her lap. Harley had found her voice again and was begging for her masters seed with desperately pleading. 

"Come inside me, Master B! Please, come inside my pussy. I want to feel your warm load filling me up. Breed me, Master. I want to feel you fill my womb with hot cum."

Ivy was disgusted and insanely turned on by the lewd things pouring from Harley's mouth. "Do it" she said, starting into Bruce's eyes. "Breed her"

Bruce grunted loudly and buried himself to the hilt inside Harley as he began to have his own orgasm. He held himself planted at his maximum depth as Harley felt him pumping streams of warm liquid deep inside her. Ivy reached down and placed her hands on Bruce's strong hips, pulling him tightly towards herself and even tighter to Harley.

All three of them were slick with sweat and Bruce didn't move for several minutes, making sure not a drop was going to leak out before having a chance to do its job. 


End file.
